The Sergeant's Daughter II: My Boy hears Voices
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THE SERGEANT'S DAUGHTER* Raynee and Damien are sixteen now. They're engaged and living as the heirs to the Thorn family's fortune. Everything is perfect, just as they want it. But word get's out that Damien Thorn is still alive and the hunt begins. Raynee's destiny as the Protector is falling into place, and only she and her Father can protect the Antichrist from harm
1. Preparations

**DAMIEN: OMEN II / OMEN III: THE FINAL CONFLICT**

**The Sergeant's Daughter II: Halfway There**

* * *

The car stopped, and before my father could even take the keys out, Damien had my hand and was pulling me out. He dragged me outside forcefully, causing my feet to fall from under me. Damien caught me and looked back as we race-walked.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's just go." I replied, looking forward at the house infront of us.

We ran up the steps to the Thorn family's winter apartment. Which, was ours now as the heirs to the Thorn fortune.

But, that wasn't important now to Damien. We should be celebrating, but instead, Damien was having a panic attack over the fact that a dagger had plumeted through my shoulder. He was dragging me up the stairs to the second floor and through the family room and kitchen to the bathroom. And, this was not easy for me, because of the pain I was in. Damien was sure to go slow on the stairs, knowing my condition.

Damien would glance back at me every now and then to see my shoulder. The blood from my wound could seep through any moment now.

We walked down the hallway to the bathroom and Damien kept his hand on mine. When we made it there, Damien pulled me inside.

"We need to treat that wound." He said as I sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Damien took out a towel from the cabinet under the sink and placed it by me.

I took off my uniform's jacket and looked over at my shoulder. Blood was already leaking through my blouse and my eyes widened. I was still wearing my bandage...

Damien looked down at the blood and sighed. He sat down next to me and reached over to the faucet. Damien turned on the hot water and it started to fill up the bathtub. I got down from the edge and sat down on the floor, my arm hanging over the side into the water.

"I really don't know how we're going to do this..." Damien said as he looked into the water.

I looked around and then back at Damien. "Just..." I scooted over, creatign space for Damien to sit down next to me. "Sit down by me and clean it."

Damien smiled slightly and stepped down next to me. He kneeled by me and looked at me. I smiled and looked into the water. My fingers were just barely touching the surface.

"Is it too hot?" Damien asked, making me laugh.

"No, Damien...it's fine." I said smiling.

We sat in silence for a few moments, I listened to the running water as it slowly took in my hand. I sighed and felt my eyes slip closed. Damien noticed the water creeping up to my blouse and he lifted up my arm gently.

"Raynee, I don't mean to be too...you know..." He blushed and looked at me. I just smiled. "But could you...take off your shirt?"

I just smiled at him. I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Damien, it's fine."

I unbuttoned my blouse and took it off carefully. The cloth slipped over my wound and I let out a gasp between clenched teeth. Damien pulled me close and held me there, letting my blouse fall to the floor. I could tell that Damien knew when I was in pain, even when I showed no signs of it.

_Are we connected like that..?_

"Damien..." I sighed. I tried to pull back from Damien's protective grip, but he held me tight. "Damien...I'm fine. You can let go now."

He slowly allowed me to pull back. As I did, he looked at me, blushing. I smiled, giggling at Damien's face. He looked into the water and back at me.

"We should probably get this over with..." He said under his breath. "You do know it's going to hurt, right, Raynee?" I nodded. "Yeah."

I untied the blood-stained bandage from around my cut and let it fall to the floor. I looked at my wound and slowly lowered my arm into the hot water. The water came up halfway to my arm. Damien put his arms back around me as my hand hit the ceramic tub's bottom. I smiled, rolling my eyes. I looked up at Damien. "I guess we'll have to pour the water on it."

Damien turned off the water faucet and turned back to me. "Would you like for me to do it?"

I paused and kept my head down, nodding. Damien kept one arm around me and I put mine around him. I burried my face in his shoulder and prepared to feel the stinging of the water.

"Okay..." Damien said. I could hear the water move as he took a handful of it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said. I shifted uncomfortably and squinted my eyes shut as tight as I could.

Damien poured the water over my cut hesitantly, obviously knowing it would hut. Pain shot up my arm and I finched, hissing through my teeth. It stung pretty bad, worse than anything I've ever felt. Even worse than that time I spilt bleach on my legs a few years ago. Damien held me tighter and stroked my back lovingly, trying to ease the pain.

"Shh..." He whispered. "It's okay, the blood is comming of pretty quickly. I have an idea, actually." I pulled my head back to watch Damien as he grabbed the towel next to me. He dipped a corner of it into the water and let it drip.

"This might make it hurt less."

Damien put the damp towel against my wound, and I watched curiously. Although it did still hurt, it wasn't as bad. The corner of the white towel quickly turned crimson red when it hit my wound. Damien let go of me and took hold of my arm gently. He began to dab the blood off of my wound until it was clean. Or, as clean as it could be.

"See?" Damien said, looking at the cut. "It's not that bad, Raynee. Look."

I did as Damien told me to and looked at it. It wasn't as bad as most stab wounds that I had seen thanks to my Father, and that relieved me. It wasn't deep, but the blood was still oozing out. Damien brought the towel up to it again and dabbed the blood away softly.

"I'm glad it's not too bad. I was expecting a lot worse, I mean, Ann did it pretty forcefu-"

"Raynee? Damien?"

We both froze at the sound of my father's voice. Damien looked at me with big eyes and I did the same to him.

"y-Yes, Dad?" I answered, my voice shaking.

"Are you okay? I heard the water running, and I just thought I'd check on you..."

Damien put his hand over his mouth and tried to stiffle out his laughs. I playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm fine, Dad." I said as I took my arm out of the bathtub and snatched the towel out of Damien's hands.

My Father was silent for a moment, and we thought he had walked away. Damien took this oppurtunity and motioned for me to stand up. I stood and handed Damien the towel, and he sat down on the edge of the bathtub again.

"Sit beside me, Ray." He whispered, and I obeyed. Damien started to dry my arm off for me.

"...Is Damien in there with you?" We heard my Father's voice again. We both turned paler than normally.

Damien immediately fell silent, and my face turned pink. "...What?"

"Is Damien with you?" My Dad repeated, making Damien sigh nervously. I giggled quietly

I could tell my Father was still getting used to Damien and I being in a relationship like this, regarding my destiny or not. Dad has always been so protective of me, and that's why I was suprised by the fact he had me go to Damien's school. Even if it is Damien's destiny to marry me, maybe even in a year or two if necessary, I know my Dad isn't fond of the idea. But, we all have to serve the Antichrist in a unique way, and that so happens to be mine.

"No, Dad he's not." I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. I was hoping Dad would believe me.

"Then where is he?"

Damien scoffed. "He really doesn't believe you, does he?" He whispered.

I playfully elbowed him in the chest this time and he laughed. "Shush, Damien...!" I wispered, trying not to laugh.

"He's in his room, Dad. But he asked not to be disturbed..." I thought of a quick repsonse, as horrible as it was.

My Dad stood there for a few seconds again. "Well, I shoudl go check on h-"

"Dad, you're _seriously _going to disobey the Antichrist?" I laughed. "Isn't that the one thing we're not supposed to do?"

He sighed loudly and chuckled. "Okay, Raynee."

Damien put his hand on my back and smiled widely. "Nice job.." He whispered, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed, and looked toward the door again. "Goodnight, Dad." I said as Damien started to dry off my arm again.

"Goodnight, Raynee. Tell Damien goodnight, too."

"I will." I smiled.

We heard my Father's footsteps walk down the hallway and the hall light swtiched off. Damien and I remained silent until we heard the door to the second guest bedroom close.

Damien laughed, causing me to look at him, still smiling. "Well, that was interesting..." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "What? I didn't want to get in trouble..."

Damien laughed again and looked down at my cut again. "Well, I think it's clean for now. We should probably do this every night or so...we'll have to keep it hidden from your Father."

I nodded. "Okay."

I stood up and picked up my bandage from beside the bathtub. It was still very bloody, I dipped it into the warm water as Damien was letting the water out by the drain. The water was a faint shade of pink thanks to all of the blood I had lost. I took the bandage out of the water and squeezed the water out of it.

Damien came up behind me and took the bandage out of my hands. "Here..." He said as he knelt beside me. "I'll do it." He wrapped the bandage around my arm carefully and tied it. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Damien leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, and I giggled. He pulled back and helped me up to my feet as I grabbed my blouse and jacket.

"Come on, let's go to bed..." Damien said, taking my hand and leading me out of the bathroom to my room.

* * *

I sat on my bed, putting on my blouse as Damien lay down beside me. I laid back next to him and he put his arm around me, causing me to cuddle up against him.

"That was exhausting..." Damien said. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." I replied, sighing and trying not to remember the events of today. I felt Damien move and pull up my blanket over us.

Everything was so calm. I knew that as calm as it was in Damien's warm embrace, I woudl still have nightmares of what has happened and what was to come. The thought of it made me hold on to Damien tighter. Damien put his hand on my head and played with my hair.

I had a feeling that Damien knows when I'm scared, and when he does, he plays with my hair. It has always calmed me down. Mom used to do it when I was little, from what I can remember. In fact, I really don't remember much of her.

I pushed my thoughts aside and let my body relax into Damien's arms, hoping to get some rest.

"Goodnight, Damien...I love you." I said, smiling.

"I love you too, Raynee. Sweet dreams..." Damien kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

I closed my eyes and let my exhaustion get the best of me. The last thing that crossed my mind was how I had managed to survive all of this. But before I coudl answer myself, I fell alseep in Damien's arms.

* * *

_**-THREE YEARS LATER-**_

* * *

Damien and I were still sleeping when Paul came into our room to wake us up.

"Raynee, Damien...Time to get up. We have to rehearse..."

I hear Damien groan as he turns over, taking his arm from around me. The loss of his touch made me whimper and I curled up in the blankets. "What time is it?" I mumbled to Paul.

"It's only nine fifteen...The rehearsal starts at ten. You two need to get ready." Paul said as he walked out of Damien and I's bedroom.

Damien groaned again. He sat up and swung his feet over the bed. "Raynee he's right...we need to get up."

I just stayed where I was, unmoving. I heard Damien stand up and walk over towards me.

"If you don't get up yourself, then I'll make you." Damien said laughing.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly, still extremely tired. "I'd like to see you try, Damien." I said burrying my face back into the satin pillow below me.

Damien sighed playfully. "Alright then...You asked for it!"

Damien lifted me off of the bed and I had no choice but to open my eyes and stare back at Damien.

"Good morning, princess...how did you sleep?" He said cheerfully, putting me down on my feet. I stumbled a little, still trying to wake up.

"Fine...I would like more of it, though." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Why do we have to do this stupid rehearsal again?"

"Because we want the wedding ceremony to be perfect..." Damien said walking over to the closet.

"But you're the Antichrist, aren't you? If you said so, I bet we wouldn't have to do this..." I said, walking over to the vanity in our room to do my hair.

Damien pulled out our clothes and walked back over to me. "Well, Raynee, I want it to be perfect too. It's our wedding, not just a party or something." He said as he handed me my dress.

I stared up at Damien, holding my dress. He placed his uniform on the bed and took off his shirt.

"Look, Raynee...Let's just get this over with so we can get the _actual _thing over with, okay?"

I nodded, beginning to brush my hair.

"Fine."


	2. Unsafe

**DAMIEN : OMEN II / THE FINAL CONFLICT**

**The Sergeant's Daughter II: My Boy hears Voices**

* * *

Half an hour later, I was dressed in a simple white dress and standing in the attic of the winter Apartment. We were soon to pack and move into the summer home for a few months, and then back to the academy with my father for school. But for now, the winter apartment was where we stayed. In a way we were stuck here. My father had warned us to stay put for as long as we could, it could be dangerous after a while.

In the attic, my father and Paul had cleared out the old furniture and turned it into a Satanic worshiping place for Damien and I. Although, I was still very weary of the whole "Satanism" idea. My father understood, of course. As, I was raised a strong Baptist by my mother. I cringed at the memories of her.

"Raynee, you stand here." My father said as he lead me over to the right side of the altar by my hand. I now stood in front of a table. On the table were two candles, a dagger, and a small cup. It wasn't much, but at the same time it was elegant. Surely this stuff had a purpose...it wasn't just here for decorations.

I looked up to my father questioningly. "Daddy? What's all this for?" I said, returning my eyes to the little setup.

"Ceremonial materials." He replied as he walked over to Damien. And that's all he said. I have to admit, it was quite frightening. What on earth did a dagger and a cup have to do with a marriage?

I completely blocked out the sound of my father talking to Damien, asking him if everything looked okay and if he was pleased. My fingers trailed up the dagger's blade. It wasn't one of the seven daggers, but I'm sure it was valuable. I feared that it would be piercing my skin or Damien's in the next few days. Next I picked up the chalice and looked inside it. No liquid had yet to fill it, but I'm sure it would be filled with something soon. I wanted to ask Damien if he knew...but I kept silent.

I sighed, setting down the cup and looking back at Damien. The sight of him made me smile, but that was short lived. I realized that this wasn't going to be the wedding I had dreamed of when I was a little girl.

_No beautiful floral arrangements to surround Damien and I on the altar, nobody to listen to us exchange vows and to watch us kiss, and worst of all...Damien is alone._

Myself, my father, and Paul are all Damien has left. We're not even his real family to make the matter bother me more. I wanted to ask Damien what he thought of it but I kept still and bit my tongue.

I looked over my shoulder at Damien, only to see he was walking up to me. He smiled and I took notice of what he was wearing. It wasn't his uniform like I had handed to him this morning...I had gotten ready in my old room instead of with Damien like I usually do. My father had suggested us getting ready in separate rooms on our Wedding day and I liked the idea.

Damien was wearing a simple black suit with a blue tie, matching his eyes in color. I smiled at him.

"You're not wearing your uniform...?" I whispered, leaning into him as he stood next to me.

He shook his head. "Saving it for tomorrow." Damien smirked and gave me a once over of my outfit. "You look nice..."

I blushed. "Thank you...I could say the same for you."

Despite us being so close, every time Damien would say something sweet or do anything romantic, I would blush profusely. Just like when I was thirteen.

My thoughts of our history ceased when Paul walked up in front of us and stood on the altar. Damien and I both just stared at him awkwardly, unsure what to say or do. Paul smiled down at both of us.

"Good morning you two...How are we today?" He asked.

"Fine." Damien said, smiling faintly. I nodded.

"Fine as well...Just a little tired." I said, trying to blink away my fatigue. Damien chuckled.

Paul just continued to smile at us. "Well, we'll try to get this over with as fast as possible. We're just going to go over the ceremony today, alright, Damien?"

Damien nodded, looking at the altar. "Alright."

Paul looked down at the altar and picked up the chalice and looked inside of it. "Now, in a few days, this will be filled with wine. Raynee, you hold this." He handed it to me and I looked inside of it.

Damien looked over and peered inside of it too.

"Okay," Paul began again as he picked up the dagger. I immediately tensed up. Damien noticed and reached over to hold my hand. "Damien, you'll hold this."

Damien just hesitated. Paul laughed.

"Don't worry you two, this won't be injuring either of you."

I sighed, my body relaxing a bit. Damien looked at me and let go of my hand, smiling. He took the dagger out of Paul's hands carefully. I just watched, hoping Damien wouldn't drop it or cut himself with it.

"Now then, next you two will exchange vows after the dagger ceremony. Then we'll do the rings, and that will be the end."

Damien and I were shocked at how short it seemed.

"That's all?" I asked as I sat the chalice down on the altar. "It seems so short..."

Paul nodded. "Well, it's not meant to be long. It's best to get you two united as quick as possible."

Damien handed the dagger back to Paul. "Why exactly?"

Paul just stood there in silence for a few moments, and I began to get worried. Damien was right. Why was it so important that we get married _now_? Married at sixteen was certainly taboo. I glanced at Damien and reached over for his hand again, finding comfort in his touch.

"...It may not be safe here later on. You two should have already been married by now, but I knew how you would feel about that, Raynee." My father spoke up for Paul, making me whirl around in surprise to face him.

"Oh...Daddy, I completely forgot you were back there." I laughed.

My father just smiled faintly back at me. Damien turned around to face him too, still clutching my hand tightly.

"But that doesn't really answer my question...Why won't it be safe here later on? We've together been here for four years..." Damien looked towards me and I nodded.

"And, Daddy, we've been here my whole life. Why does it make a difference where we live?"

My shook his head and looked toward the door.

"I'll explain it to you later...we should go eat breakfast."


End file.
